Slow Dance With You
by MediocreWriter
Summary: Marceline gets stuck in some love-sick funk and decides to sing it out with her friends. - pure fluffy, oneshot about a girl wanting to be with another girl.


**Just a little oneshot to commemorate Bubbline becoming canon xD Ik it's a little bit late, but here it is!**

* * *

"Hey, Marshall Lee. Do you ever get the overwhelming feeling to just... slow dance with the person you like?"

The boy in question briefly flitted his gaze at his twin sister, and quirked an amused brow. His eyes then travelled momentarily to a _preppy_ group of students sitting across the outdoor canteen, and noted that one of those students happened to be a certain _pink-haired_ princess.

He directed his gaze back at his sister who was leisurely sitting with him on the grass.

"Truthfully: absolutely not." The dark-haired boy deadpanned as a grin inched its way onto his face. "but for the sake of letting you vent, I'll roll with it: so yes."

Marceline rolled her eyes at the boy's cheeky answer. However, before she could quip back at him, the third party that was lounging around on the grass with them piped up.

"Mildly insulted that I wasn't asked this question too..." Marcy's blonde-haired best friend suddenly chimed in, "but what's with the love-sick vibe? It's kinda gross, bro."

The dark-haired rocker rolled over onto her back, and raspberried at the blonde girl. "Fionna, you're like the last person I'd ask about romance."

Fionna dramatically gasped at that, and clutched a hand to her heart. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I'm like, the Romance _Q_ _ueen_!"

Marceline simply gave her friend an unimpressed look. Her twin, on the other hand, stared on at the interaction in amused anticipation and let out a small 'oh boy, here we go.' as he _knew_ that Marcy was going to prove Fionna wrong.

"First of all: you _just_ called 'my love-sick vibe' gross..." Marcy began to list off as she held a finger up. She then continued with her spiel while shooting up a second finger. "and secondly: you tried to ask the new transfer kid out by using _fire-_ "

"I wanted to let him know that he _lit up my world!_ " the blonde avidly justified, while she exasperatedly threw her arms in the air. At this point, Marshall Lee was already beside himself in laughter from the mention of the rather rowdy memory.

Marcy grinned. "By _lighting_ _him_ _up_... on fire?"

"That was _not_ part of the plan, and you know it!"

"Well regardless...how well did that plan turn out, Romance _Q_ _ueen_?" the dark-haired girl egged on.

Despite the teasing undertones of the conversation, Marceline was still intent on getting her point across. Which was that Fionna, was in fact, _not_ the self-proclaimed 'Romance Queen' she thought herself to be. It honestly would be more accurate to label the rowdy girl as a 'Romance Jester' (if they were going with a medieval theme to describe the blonde's affinity for romance).

Seriously, the girl's shenanigans were on a level of their own, and everything she'd do would turn into some large-scale, _adventurous_ joke - be it intentional or not.

The blonde girl shrugged and waved at her dismissively. "I think it turned out fiine."

"Fionna... you inadvertently ended up setting his hair on _fire_ , which consequently led to the school dubbing him _'The Flame Prince.'"_

"Uhhh, So...? He got a super cool new nickname because of me?" Fionna argued, crossing her arms indignantly. "I personally don't see the negative in this situation _at all._ "

At this point, even Marcy couldn't resist laughing at the girl's outrageous claims.

"Dude! No one even knows what the poor guy's real name is anymore! We all literally refer to him as Flame Prince."

"Which is totally _awesome._ " Fionna promptly claimed. "He should be thanking _and_ _dating_ me!"

Marceline could only continue to laugh at how endearingly ridiculous her friend was being.

 _Aghhh... I'm gonna get nowhere with this GoofBall!_

However, her laughing fit was interrupted when she felt a rather sizeable object being shoved into her stomach. Marcy soon realized that the said object was her guitar, and she turned her head to glare balefully at her brother; who had haphazardly manhandled her most prized possession.

"Watch it! That shit's expensive!" the dark-haired rocker exclaimed as she gently placed the guitar to her side.

Marshall Lee simply rolled his eyes at her sister, and swiftly grabbed the guitar from the ground. Marcy watched as he started to tune it, while he grinned mischievously at her.

"Why don't you do what you do best, and play your feelings out?" the dark-haired boy teased, completely ignoring the rocker's request for him to stop touching her guitar.

Marceline let out a long, forlorn groan. "How can you expect me to play the strings of my guitar when the strings of my heart are all messed up, man?"

"Oh my God _EW_!" Fionna cried out, "just tune your 'messed up heart strings' or something and stop talking like that!"

Marshall Lee chuckled at their blonde-haired friend's immediate disgust reaction from Marcy's dramatic statement. But Marcy didn't care. She was painfully aware of how undeniably gross and love-sick she was acting, but she couldn't help it!

 _I've been in love with Bonnibel for as long as I could remember..._

"Then let _me_ play the strings of your guitar while _you_ sing your heart out, sis."

Rather than flat out rejecting her brother's proposition, Marcy actually thought about it for a bit. Obviously, talking it out wasn't working... so maybe singing it out would?

 _Meh... whatever._

"You think you can vibe with me?"

Marshall Lee scoffed, "Don't insult me like that, Marcy. I can match _anybody's_ wavelength." he then adjusted the guitar on his lap, and waited for his sister to go on. "Just let your feelings flow, and I'll make the music... _go_."

The rocker girl snorted at her brother's words, but then took in a deep breath.

She then closed her eyes, and let out the feelings that she harboured within her mind. She didn't really care about who could hear her at the moment. It's not like anyone knew what, _or who,_ she was singing about.

 _Slow dance with you...  
I just want a slow dance with you.  
I know all the other boys are tough and smooth,  
And I got the blues_

 _I want a slow dance with you._

Soon, she could hear her brother play a pretty sick baseline that went well with the song, which was then accompanied by her blonde-haired bestie's beat-boxing abilities. Marceline briefly flitted her gaze towards the beat-boxing girl, and noted with amusement that she was holding up a pretty large sign.

The rocker girl couldn't see what was written on it from where she was lying down, but she figured that it was just Fionna messing around.

 _She's probably acting like she's a fan or something..._

So she continued.

* * *

 _I want a slow dance with you..._

"What's that sound?"

Bonnibel lifted her gaze from her textbook, and stared on at her brother in curiosity. "What sound?"

She strained her ears to listen to what was going on around her. Soon, she caught the faint sound of a girl singing, which became clearer once the rest of the students in the canteen quieted down - presumably so they could hear the girl sing.

The pink-haired girl then watched as her brother turned his head to face the alleged singer. Suddenly, a mild expression of disgust reach the boy's face when he seemed to register _who_ was making the music and he scoffed.

"Oh it's just Marshall Lee and his sister, with that danger-prone blonde girl..."

Bonnibel simply arched an amused brow at her brother. Despite Gumball's _apparent_ disdain for the mentioned rocker boy, Bonnie knew that her brother truly felt differently about him. But it wasn't something that she would tease him about; mostly because it seemed like Gumball wasn't aware of his own feelings himself.

 _Meh, I'll just let the goof figure it out for himself._

Before she could bury her head back into her textbook, Gumball suddenly poked at her arm.

"What-?"

"Uhh... I think you should look at the sign that the blonde girl is holding up..." Gumball stated, with hints of incredulity and amusement laced within his voice.

Bonnie sighed heavily and did what she was told. However, once she began scanning the canteen for the source of this voice, the pink-haired girl noted at how almost _everyone_ seemed to be staring back at her. Their gazes were either scandalized or filled with some kind of bashful expression. She felt herself flushing from the uncalled for attention, but she powered through it.

Soon, her gaze found the large sign held up by the blonde girl - who Bonnie knew as Fionna. She took notice of how the girl was beat-boxing along with the singer's song. However, once she read what was on the said sign...

Her blush increased ten-fold.

In big bold letters, the white sign-board read:

' _Song dedicated to school Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum!'_

 _\- with love, Mar-_

Bonnibel let out a small gasp.

"...Marcy?"

Before the pink-haired girl knew it, she was already on her feet...

And she followed the sound of the other girl's voice.

* * *

Marceline found herself getting lost in the music.

She continued onto the second verse of her make-shift song, and sang with more emotion.

 _I want a slow dance with you...  
I just want a slow dance with you.  
Why don't you take the chance?  
I've got the move I'd like to prove._

 _I want a slow dance with-_

"Hey, Marcy..."

"YOU!"

Marceline choked on air, and began to cough profusely at the rather _abrupt_ appearance of the very person that she was singing about. After getting over the initial shock of her muse suddenly addressing her, Marcy sat up from her spot and tried to properly greet the girl.

"Er... Hey, Bonnie. What brings you here?"

 _Oh my God could she tell that I'm madly in love with her just by listening to the song?!_

The pink-haired girl seemed to contemplate her answer, but then offered the rocker a lopsided grin.

"Nothing really..." Bonnie playfully began, "just a pretty dope song and a big sign declaring that the dope song was meant for me."

"Oh... cool, cool."

Like, 0.5 seconds went by once Marceline registered what the pink-haired girl said. Her eyes widened in panic, and she stared back at Bonnibel in absolute horror.

 _A big sign declaring-!?_

The dark-haired girl directed her gaze towards a certain, infuriating, _meddling_ blonde. And Lo and Behold! There the sign was, in _all of its freaking glory_ for all of the student body to see. When she actually looked the blonde in the eye, she saw that Fionna held _no remorse_ whatsoever for her actions. If anything, Fionna just seemed like she was thoroughly enjoying this whole thing!

' _Romance Queen'_ the blonde silently mouthed towards Marceline.

Marcy simply bit down the overwhelming urge to _scream._

 _Ohhh my God once I get my hands on this idiot I'm going to kill her with ALL OF THE DEATH. ALL OF IT!_

"The homecoming dance is soon..." Bonnibel suddenly mentioned, jolting the rocker girl out of her murderous thoughts.

The dark-haired girl jerked her head back towards the girl who was speaking. "Uhhh, yup." she responded dumbly.

She was honestly considering _ditching_ the formality that was the homecoming dance. They always played weird music, and it was mainly made for the mainstream, popular crowd that made up Ooo highschools population. Misfits like Marcy would just stand out and-

"You can slow dance with me then."

"Alright." The rocker girl agreed thoughtlessly.

Marceline's eyes then popped out of their sockets.

"A-Alright!?" She repeated like a dingbat.

She wanted to confirm that Bonnibel was suggesting what she _thought_ what she was suggesting. However, the dark-haired girl's shock had prevented her from speaking like a normal person for a bit.

Bonnibel giggled. "Yes, Alright."

Marcy's heart stopped when the girl winked at her.

"It's a date then."

And with that, the pink-haired princess of Ooo high school sauntered away.

Marceline could only stare at the girl's receding form in awe as she tried to process what had happened.

Suddenly, her twin brother let out a low whistle, and her best friend laughed heartily.

"I _told you_ I was the _Romance Queen_!"

Marcy playfully rolled her eyes, and just let Fionna bask in this success.

 _Heh... I get to slow dance with her._


End file.
